One Of A Kind
by Kimmie Halliwell
Summary: Prue the Whitelighter is back who goes to get Chris back from the future who bring his "best friend" along...looks like the become more than friends. This new girl seduces Wyatt a little too well (reason for R rating.)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

(Leo orbs in)

Prue: Hey Leo, what's up?

Leo: we have trouble.

Prue: what are you taking about trouble, none of my charges called me.

Leo: no it's your sisters.

Prue: Piper! Phoebe! Paige! Which one what happened?

Leo: no nothing like that, they're going to summon you.

Prue: but Leo I'm not dead, well I am but I'm not on that side of being dead, I'm a whitelighter.

Leo: they don't know that and when I orb back down there they are going to summon you.

Prue: ok what do you suggest I do?

Leo: orb with me and we tell them.

Prue: they're going to think I'm an innocent or something remember I don't exactly look like the sister they used to know.

Leo: I know but it's our only chance.

Prue: wait why do they need me all of a sudden?

Leo: because they have to stop Wyatt and the only way to do that is to use the uh Power of Four.

Prue: power of what?

Leo: look there are four of you right? But only three could exist as the charmed ones. Now is when they need that hidden bond in all of you, the secret power of the power of four, now come on they're getting impatient.

The Attic 

Piper: ok good now we can get started…whoa wait a minute who is that?

Leo: Piper, Phoebe, Paige this is uh…this is your sister.

Phoebe: our what?

Paige: boy mom got around didn't she?

(Silence)

Paige: just trying to make a joke.

Piper: wait Leo what are you talking about she's our sister?

Prue: he's right Piper It's me Prue.

Phoebe: what?!?!

Leo: look I know she may seem different to you but we needed whitelighters and we couldn't wait long so we changed her looks a bit and made her younger, but it's still the same Prue.

Prue: yeah it's still me.

Piper: no, no, no Leo. Prue is dead she died and we have to summon her.

Prue: you always were the skeptic.

Piper: I am not a skeptic, I just rather be safe than sorry.

Phoebe: well Piper maybe we should listen to her, I mean has Leo ever stood us wrong?

Piper: well there was that one time…

Prue: uh Piper what do I have to do to prove to you that I'm…me.

Paige: how about a test. You know like the tests Piper made me go threw to learn how to become a witch.

Piper: not a bad idea.

Prue: uh Piper come on your not serious we have better things to do.

Piper: no how about a little sisterly trivia?

Prue: oh whatever bring it on.

Piper: ok first question, what color was your hair in the future?

Phoebe: ooh good one.

Prue: Blonde…next.

Phoebe: ok where did I meet my friend from college who didn't know she had died?

Prue: Library...next.

Phoebe: ok well how did she die?

Prue: here head got chopped off, next.

Piper: where did I used to work before I bought P3?

Prue: Quake, next.

Phoebe: where did Piper keep her diary when she was 17?

Prue: hehehe she hid the key for her closet under her mattress, and in the closet was a box with a key for her dresser drawer, where there was a key for a lockbox in the basement where there was a key for her diary which was on the top shelf above the washing machine, which you had to climb on top of to reach it. So do I pass?

Phoebe: with flying colors! Come here sis!

Piper: **gasp** how did you guys know that?

Prue: oh please Piper we are your sisters like we weren't going to figure it out sooner or later.

Leo: well if the family reunion is over we do have some business to take care of.

Piper: no it's not over and that thing can wait.

Leo: that thing happens to be our sons; both of them are in trouble.

Prue: wait since when is it both of them, the last time I checked Wyatt becomes evil in the future not Chris.

Paige: wait how did you know that?

Prue: you guys don't really think that I haven't been checking up on you do you?

Piper: of course not, we just didn't know that you could.

Prue: what's happening with Chris?

Phoebe: well he kinda went back to the future to save somebody.

Prue: who?

Piper: that's what we are trying to find out, but he did assure us it wasn't Wyatt. He said he would be trying to avoid Wyatt at all costs.

Prue: ok I have an idea. We bind his powers.


	2. PerriOne of A Kind

Chapter Two

Piper: whose powers?

Prue: Wyatt's it's the only way to ensure Chris returns safely.

Piper: no if we bind his powers then he'll have no way to protect himself.

Prue: Piper, he will be fine, we're here to protect him. It only has to be temporary, until Chris gets back.

Paige: wait if we bind his powers then the future Chris is in might change and he might be lost in this new world.

Phoebe: Paige is right we can't.

Prue: then we have to send him a warning sign.

Paige: how?

Prue: by sending one of your own.

Piper: but how? In the future we're all dead; if Wyatt or his spy's see us then we will all be in trouble for sure.

Prue: then send the one he doesn't know…me.

Piper: no, it's too dangerous.

Paige: no Piper I think she's right it's a great plan.

Leo: I agree.

Piper: ok only if you promise to come back.

Prue: promise.

Phoebe: ok uh here's the spell, and that's the door.

Prue: the wall is the door?

Piper: a wall with markings, the trifecta.

Paige: _The scene to be unseen I cause as but a dream become affection of may the object._

Paige: you just have to say it backwards.

Prue: _Bring me forward return me now to a place that I have not seen, Transport me to there and now reunite me to his scene._

**Back room at P3:**

Prue: Chris?

Chris: Prue! What are you doing here?

Prue: no time for that now, did you find the person you were looking for to save?

Chris: yeah she's over their asleep keep your voice down.

(Whispers)

Prue: look you have to come back to the past now.

Chris: why what happen? What's wrong?

Prue: no look Wyatt is dangerous if he knows you're here there is no telling what he will do. Piper is going to bind his powers when I go back there if you don't come with me.

Chris: why?

Prue: because Chris she is worried about you, come on we have to go.

Chris: I'm not leaving her here; he'll kill her if he finds her.

Prue: well bring her along.

(Chris scrabbles to pick the girl up while she was sleeping and Prue grabbed his shoulder while she said the incantation again)

**Attic:**

Piper: Chris thanks God your ok.

Paige: uh you guys seemed to have gained a passenger along the way, who's that?

Chris: my best friend in the whole world, who risked her life for me when I left.

Phoebe: who is she? Or should I say what is she?

Chris: her name is Perri and the list of what she is goes on and on forever.

Piper: I don't quite understand, is she good or evil? Innocent or demon? Witch or warlock? Whitelighter or dark lighter?

Chris: all of the above.

Phoebe: what? How can she be all of the above? It's not possible.

Chris: for her it is. She was made in a laboratory by demons. A demon in particular, but don't worry you all vanquished him, but he succeeded in creating her. One of a kind. When you all saw what happened you took her in and raised her as a Halliwell, you raised her good. Once she got a little older she wanted to know who she was and who her parents were. When she found out that she had about 7 different parents and choose to take her human father's last name and move in with him after telling him all about her. The two of them have been keeping the secret ever since and she always was and always will be my best and closest friend. And I will never stop protecting her. Whether you all help me or not.

(Chris orbs her downstairs into Wyatt's room where he set up a bed for her and lied her down for sleep. Then he orbed back upstairs.)

Chris: so what's it going to be are you going to help or not?

Prue: I'm on your side.

Leo: and so am I.

Phoebe: I'm in too; I don't even need to use my empathy power to know how strong your feelings are.

Piper: well I guess after I get to know her and see that we raised her right, and then yeah I'll help you.

Paige: you know I would love to help, but I would like to know what her powers are and exactly how she intends to use each one, and I am expecting full detail about what just happened. You know I just want to make sure my family is safe.

Chris: thanks you guys. And I will promise to fill all of you in tomorrow when she wakes up so we can tell you all together, plus I don't want her to wake up and me not be there she might be afraid.

Piper: sure thing. Night.

Phoebe: night.

Paige: night. Remember full explanation tomorrow.

Chris: looking forward to it. Night.

Leo: night sport.

Chris: Dad, I just want to say thank for sticking up for me.

Leo: I love you. (He orbed out)

Prue: I guess I'm off to follow him. It's good to meet you nephew.

Chris: right back at ya Aunt.

(Prue orbed out and Chris orbed out as well to watch his best friend sleep threw the night)


	3. The Explaination

Chapter Three

**Morning- Kitchen:**

Phoebe: how can you be awake this early?

Piper: well people got to eat and since I am the chief in this house it is my duty to wake up this early. Plus I wanted to get a jump-start on learning about this Perri girl and what her powers are and what she is.

Paige: so did anyone else sleep last night?

Phoebe: what are you talking about?

Paige: oh so I am the only one who was a little suspicious about demon mix girl?

Piper: uh yeah, Paige you didn't sleep last night because she was in the house?

Paige: correctamundo. I just can't put my finger on it but there is something weird going on around here.

**Wyatt's room:**

(Perri wakes up in a start)

Perri: Chris!

Chris: Perri! Perri it's ok your in the past, look Wyatt is still a baby and I'm not even born yet.

Perri: no Chris it's not safe here, he'll find me and he'll corrupt me and he'll make me marry him and I'll have his baby which will become the source and….and we got to get out of here, you have to leave it's not safe for you to be around me.

Chris: shhhh. No it's ok he doesn't know we're here ok we're in the past we're safe here trust me.

Perri: I just don't want you to get hurt.

Chris: trust me everything will be ok but you got to come down stairs with me and talk with my mom and dad and aunts ok?

Perri: ok.

Chris: we got to tell them who you are ok?

Perri: ok.

**Living Room:**

(Chris and Perri orb in)

Chris: MOM!

Piper: yeah Chris what's wrong?

Chris: uh mom why don't your get Phoebe, Paige, Prue and Dad.

Piper: sure. LEO! PRUE! PHOEBE! PAIGE! GET IN HERE!

Paige: Piper what's… up?

(Leo orbs in)

Leo: oh family meeting?

Chris: yeah. Why don't you all sit down?

(No one sits)

Chris: or not.

Perri: Hello, I'm Perri, Chris' friend from the future. I guess you all want to know more about me. You don't have to be afraid Paige, I'm not going to kill you, and I'm good you all raised me good.

Paige: how did you?

Perri: Telepathy and Empathy.

Paige: oh.

Perri: and those are just some of my powers.

Phoebe: perhaps you might want to start at the beginning.

Perri: A demon created me 18 years ago in a lab in the underworld. He wanted to create a creature that had all powers and was all things. After you all vanquished him you took me in, once my powers started to grow rapidly you had Leo ask the other Elders what was wrong with me. Not even they knew of such power, and that's when I went on my quest to find myself, only to find out I was one of a kind and made by 7 different creatures. One of which was a human, who I moved in with and told him all about me, and he became my father. After I found him I stopped searching for the others because I didn't want to know, but I do have some clues, my powers.

Piper: what are your powers?

Perri: My Powers are: shimmering, fireballs, freezing, blowing up things, telepathy, empathy, levitation, premonitions, creating atheme's, healing, protective shield, telekinesis, astral projection, blinking, orbing, dark lighting, invisibility, energy balls, orbing other objects and I am a: conjuror, shape shifter, fire starter, ice manipulator, free walker, and a human.

Piper: ok I've herd of all but two.

Perri: let me guess ice manipulator and free walker.

Piper: yeah, do you mind explaining?

Perri: an ice manipulator can create ice in his or her hand and make anything turn to ice by touch or throw ice balls. A free walker is someone who can walk threw walls and anything.

Chris: I think you forgot a power.

Perri: oh right. I'm also the controller of the elements.

Phoebe: what's that?

Perri: every generation has one, someone who controls the elements such as, Earth, Wind, Water and Fire. It's kind of like being mother nature, I control when it rains, snows, hails or when it's sunny but I also control wild fires and floods and tornadoes and hurricanes and tycoons and when things grow or not and earthquakes.

Paige: so you have the power to do some great damage, which means you have the power of evil in you.

Perri: only if I choose to be evil and I am not evil, I'm good I use all my powers for good.

Paige: but these natural elements that you make happen destroy homes and take lives.

Perri: that's just the way that life is sometimes Paige, you can't having living without dying. And I only use those powers when I am told to.

Phoebe: by who?

Perri: by the Mother Nature, she does exist, but she has another contain her powers so she doesn't have to work that hard, all she has to do is call me and give me instructions. I can also use the powers of Earth, Wind, Water and Fire against evil when I come across a demon.

Piper: uh would you mind demonstrating some of the magic we never seen before?

Perri: sure.

(Perri made an ice sculpture in the middle of the living room, then opened her hand and created a ball of fire, which she tossed onto the ice. When it melted there was a puddle of water on the ground, which she summoned with her hand and it formed a ball of water, which slowly evaporated.)

Piper: where'd it go?

Perri: I boiled it in my hand and it became vapors, so technically it's in the air.

Piper: how about that free walking stuff?

(Perri turned around and walked threw the sofa and over to Phoebe and walked threw her over to Piper.)

Piper: whoa. Weird.

(Then Perri went invisible and returned on the other side of the room as Paige.)

Perri: hi guys what's up?

Paige: ahhh.

(Perri turned back to herself)

Perri: relax it was just a joke.

Paige: not funny.

Piper: oh come on. Perri that was very impressive, we could use some of your magic against some of our demons so we can protect Wyatt and keep him from turning evil.

Perri: Wyatt is after me; he is trying to create a new source, one that he can control. Since he can't be the source himself he wants to conceive one. Since I have like the ultimate power he wants to marry me and impregnate me with the future source. If I have his baby then all of mankind will die and all witches and whitelighters will die and demons will roam the earth. I can't let that happen.

Prue: then we'll stop him.

Perri: how?

Piper: by getting the evil that gets him, at all costs.

Phoebe: we won't let him do that to you, I know how that can feel.

Perri: Phoebe I'm sorry.

Phoebe: no the important thing here is to stop Wyatt from turning evil or at least stop him from using you to take over the world.


	4. The Kiss and The Seduction

Chapter Four

Prue: so let's make a plan. What do we do?

Piper: well I can start by binding the powers he has now.

Paige: no Piper we'll find a way around that. The one thing you wanted for Wyatt was powers so he didn't have to grow up like we did!

Piper: Yeah-well Paige that has changed now and it's not like I'm stripping him of them just binding him.

Perri: but that bond breaks.

Phoebe: what are you talking about the only way that would happen is if…

Chris: you die.

Perri: Chris.

Chris: I'm fine, I can stop it.

Prue: ok new plan, we kill every demon.

Perri: no that'll take too long, I have a plan which some of you aren't going to like.

Piper: do tell.

Perri: I'll go back to the future and I'll tell Wyatt I will marry him and have his baby and I'll be seductive. I'll get him to believe that I really am in love with him and I'll trick him into telling me how he turned evil, then I'll come back.

Chris: NO!

Perri: Chris!

Chris: I won't let you go, you're all I have back there, he's not going to take you from me.

Perri: no he won't I'll be the one deceiving him, your not going to loose me I promise.

(Chris wraps his arms around her and gives her a hug while in tears. When he looks at her they lock lips and indulge in a passionate kiss that has been a long time coming, then they separate.)

Perri: you got to let me go.

Chris: I love you.

Perri: I know I love you too.

(They kiss once more and when they separate she says the spell to return to the future and she vanishes.)

**Future Attic:**

(All was quiet and no one was around, she left to manor and went to the castle where Wyatt and his goons of demons where)

Guard: Who are you and who dares disturb Master Wyatt?

Perri: it's me, Perri the girl of his dreams ask him yourself.

(The demon uses the phone to call Wyatt and ask)

Guard: I'm sorry miss please forgive me Master Wyatt asked me to bring you straight to his chambers.

Perri: Thank you.

(He escorts her into a room with a fireplace and bed and coach and table and chairs.)

Guard: he shouldn't be long said to make yourself comfortable.

(A bowl of fruit shimmered onto the table.)

Perri: thank you, you may leave now.

(He bowed and turned around and left, 5 minutes later Wyatt came into the room.)

Wyatt: I didn't think you would come to me.

Perri: well the whole power thing really got to me and you are incredibly sexy.

Wyatt: so you will accept my offer to you as queen?

Perri: fully.

Wyatt: well my queen as you have chosen the right brother make yourself at home since it will be yours one day.

Perri: yes I suppose I did choose wisely.

Wyatt: do you desire anything my demons will treat you well and give you anything you want just name it.

Perri: well I suppose I would like a better place for us to call home.

Wyatt: where you name it.

Perri: well I was walking by the Halliwell manor today and oh I just pictured us making a home there and having children and growing old together.

Wyatt: you can have anywhere in the world and you choose my old home but why?

Perri: well there is something about that house maybe because you grew up there or maybe because it's got so much history or maybe it's because it is where you defeated the Charmed ones and no one else could. There is something sexy about a big strong man killing witches and of all witches the Charmed ones.

Wyatt: you seem turned on by the fact of me killing witches even though you are one.

Perri: only if I choose to use my powers for good, and I choose to do evil and I embrace my evil demon side.

Wyatt: why all of a sudden the change?

Perri: well a wife must suit her husband and honor and obey him. I figure it will be much more fun to be evil, and much more romantic.

Wyatt: well let's go.

(Wyatt picks her up and shimmers to the Halliwell manor, once inside he snaps his fingers and all the furniture shows up.)

Perri: oh so powerful.

Wyatt: well what do you think?

Perri: I love it; tell me darling how did you get so strong and powerful?

Wyatt: It's nothing.

Perri: no tell me please? I want to know how my big strong man became the most powerful person in the world. Tell it to me as a bedtime story.


	5. 4 DaysThen the Elder

Chapter Five

**Bedroom: Wyatt and Perri are naked in bed and he is telling her about how he became evil.**

Wyatt: so that was basically it.

Perri: yes, yes I know all that but what about before that I mean your brother told me you could only orb and do the protective shield thing. How did you get all that power?

Wyatt: a man gave me those powers when he turned me evil by showing me everything I could have if I was evil, including you.

Perri: really me? Wow. Who was that man?

Wyatt: Gideon, he was my trainer for many years, he was an Elder you know? And my folks never caught on until Chris had to go and spoil everything.

Perri: really he was an Elder? Looks like they don't pick their Elders very well. How did Chris know?

Wyatt: I told him I thought he would join me, but when he didn't I thought he would at least not tell but as he grew older he realized the extent of his mistake not to tell them right away.

Perri: looks like you got the last laugh honey.

Wyatt: I did. But there is a part of me who wishes I still had family and that my family would have jumped ship on the evil thing.

Perri: your lonely aren't you?

Wyatt: not anymore I have you.

Perri: yeah but you need more you need family, why don't you make up with Chris? I can tell you need him a lot.

Wyatt: he won't reason, let's just make a new family. Huh?

Perri: ok, but after the wedding.

Wyatt: I understand, I'll sleep in the other room.

Perri: thank you.

Wyatt: sleep tight. I love you

Perri: love you too, night.

(Once he was gone she said the spell and returned to the past.)

**Past Attic:**

Chris: what happened are you all right?

Perri: I'm fine Chris, I found out what happened.

Piper: who turns my baby?

Perri: Gideon.

Leo: what that's insane he's an Elder!

Perri: I know, but he does and he does it before Chris is born.

Phoebe: can we get a date?

Perri: I don't have one but we do know when Chris was born, we just have to be on the look out in the couple weeks before hand.

Chris: guys, uh my birthday is in 4 days.

Piper: oh God no, why didn't you warn me!

Prue: Piper there is no time for that now we have to get Wyatt and be with him at all costs.

Phoebe: she's right; we don't let him out of our sight.

Chris: uh who has him now?

(Piper, and Phoebe run upstairs while everyone else orbs out.)

Piper: why didn't I think of that?

Paige: it's ok Piper we got him he's safe.

Phoebe: for now.

Piper: ok we are never leaving him alone, someone will always be with him, I do not want him alone does everyone here me?!?!

Phoebe: Yeah Piper we get it.

Paige: ok let's all get some sleep and we can start tomorrow with fresh eyes.

Leo: yeah Piper I'll take the first shift in watching Wyatt, you should get some sleep you'll need it for tomorrow.

(Piper hand Wyatt over)

Piper: you fall asleep, I blow you up again.

Leo: yes ma'am.

Perri: what about me? Do I stay here or go back to the future?

Phoebe: oh um that's a good question, guys what do you think?

Paige: I say she goes back.

Piper: well I say she stays.

Leo: I say she goes.

Phoebe: I say she stays.

Chris: I say she stays too. I'm not loosing you to him.

Perri: If I don't go back you might loose me, do you know how much he is going to freak when he walks back into my room to find that I am not there?

Piper: but if you go back there is a chance that he could find out you're in contact with us and you are really on our side and you are playing him and then we will really loose you.

Chris: please don't go, I finally have you in my arms and I am not going to let him take you out of them.

Piper: alright everybody calm down, Leo watch the baby, Paige go to sleep, Phoebe try to find out how to vanquish an evil Elder, Chris go make up another bed in Wyatt's room because Perri you are staying here for tonight. Tomorrow we will all wake up kill Gideon and save Wyatt for good, now Piper has spoken and Piper is going to bed.


End file.
